When My Heart Goes Doki Doki
by blackangel1122
Summary: ONESHOT RyoSaku. Take a look at how everything started....


**When My Heart Goes Doki Doki**

blackangel1122

RyoSaku

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I definitely do NOT own Tennisu no Oujisama.

**a/n: **Here's another Ryosaku fanfic from me… Please leave reviews not only on this story but on my other fanfics too (read them too before leaving a review)… onigaishimasu…!!! Anyways, I'm planning to make a sequel to Kissmark. Please wait a little bit, uhm… maybe two weeks…? Hehehe… I'm having writer's block concerning my multi-chaptered fanfic "The Biggest Ferris Wheel" so I haven't been uploading on that one… yet… Anyway's please enjoy…!

**Summary:** [ONESHOT] Take a look at how everything started.

* * *

(1)

Sakuno felt uncomfortable sitting on the train. Some junior high students were talking loudly about tennis and one of them was swinging his racket, way too dangerously close to her face.

She closed her eyes at every swing the racket would take. The guy seemed to not mind her obvious fear and kept on blabbing about those 'Western grips' and 'Eastern grips'.

"Hey." They guy seating across her spoke out. "You're noisy."

Just then the train took a sudden bump ---and along with it, her heart rapped for the first time.

_Doki doki._

(2)

It was almost three and she had been waiting for her grandmother to come. They were supposed to meet up and watch a tennis tournament to be held at Kakinozaka Garden.

"Mou!" She retorted to herself. "Obaachan was the one who called me out today yet she is the one who's late."

"Ne," a guy in a red and white jacket with a Fila cap appeared in front of her. "do you know where Kakinozaka Garden is?"

"Ah!" She pointed at him, recognizing him immediatiely. "You're from the train."

Then, without any adieu, her hear beat fast.

_Doki doki._

(3)

She felt panic rising up within her when she heard that when a player comes late, he or she will have to default. In other words, he or she will forfeit the game.

It was about fifteen minutes after she talked to the guy when her grandmother came. It was also then, too, that she found out she gave the wrong directions to the boy named Ryoma-kun. The name she found imprinted on the boy's tennis bag.

She looked around Kakinozaka Garden as soon as she arrived to know if Ryoma-kun was there.

Fortunately, she saw him sleeping on the grass. She nervously came up to him. Of course, she had to ease the burden on her conscience.

"Anou," she called out, trying to gain his attention. "did you make it in time?"

Ryoma-kun looked at her from under his cap.

"Five minutes late." He replied. "I defaulted."

"Gomenasai." She looked down, apologetically. "It was my fault."

"Of course." He said sitting up. "Who else would it be?"

'This guy is way too honest!' Sakuno complained in her head. Yet, she didn't spoke it out loud. This is her fault anyway.

In compensation to what she did, she offered to treat him to a drink. But, being the cumsy and klutzy girl that she is, Ryoma-kun ended up buying the drinks himself since she didn't have any coins with her.

But, not so long after they were not-so-merrily-and-not-so-comfortably talking, the guys from the train appeared before them spelling T-R-O-U-B-L-E. The guy, whom Ryoma-kun told off, was mostly pissed with her companion. It seemed that the guy called 'Sasabe-san' was one of the seeded players in the tennis tournament. They were picking on them. What she didn't expect is what happened next. After this thing lead to that, the two lads ended up having a tennis match.

The game was starting already when her Obaachan found her. They were on the court and she was holding on tightly to Ryoma-kun's jacket which he entrusted her. Instead of stopping the game, her grandmother only looked amused and watched like an onlooker of a real tennis match.

"Eh, Obaachan," Sakuno said when her grandmother spoke as if she knew the lad. "you know him?"

"Of course." Her grandmother replied. "He's my friend's son who won three consecutive titles in the Junior Tournament in America. He is the prince of tennis."

"Prince?" She looked back at the boy with british racing green hair on the tennis court. Pretty confident and cool. Cold and cocky. Those were the words that would perfectly describe him.

Yet, she was mesmerized.

And her heart was pounding fast.

_Doki doki._

It was that day that the World of Red Roses and Pink Background opened up in front of her. It was on that day, at Kakinozaka Garden, which she found out a strange feeling within.

That day… when her heart went _doki doki._

* * *

**a/n:** thank you for reading… drabbles and drabbles... Sorry if you find this lame... tehee... I would appreciate every comment and reviews you had for this… And since I have my internet connection back, I will be sure to reply to everyone… please be nice... and, don't forget the reviews (so i would know if i should quit writing or not... hehe...) Ja ne~


End file.
